


You are My Pet

by inspiritchingu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gen, Satire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritchingu/pseuds/inspiritchingu
Summary: What if your pet was a boy?Disclaimer: This story does not borrow anything from the manga, drama or movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Niso, because you made me write fics in the first place.

One day, Sunggyu came home from school. He was so tired. Who knew being in third grade could be so tiring? Sunggyu imagined being in third grade would mean he would be cooler and would have things easier because he passed second grade; and he could face _anything_ after second grade.

“Mom, Dad! I’m home!” Sunggyu called out as soon as he opened the door.

He wiped off the dirt from his shoes before stepping out of them and diligently putting them into the shoe rack. Sunggyu was a very diligent little boy, after all.

Sunggyu heard a few whines and some barks. It sparked his curiosity because they had no dogs. His father was very concerned about getting a dog that no matter how much Sunggyu pleaded and bargained, his father would never agree to having one in the house. He even listed the reasons why no dog would be allowed in their house. “Dogs _need_ love,” he would tell Sunggyu. “You don’t understand, Sunggyu. They really _need_ love. They have no control over their emotions. If you don’t take care of them properly, everything will get messy, _literally_.”

“But I  _am_ diligent, Dad,” Sunggyu would argue.

His father would have none of that no matter what and so, Sunggyu gave up any thoughts of raising dogs.

There was a big box in the middle of the living room, however. It had holes in it, too, like what people usually transport live chickens in for derbies and those kind of things.

Sunggyu pinched himself because it could not be; it just could not be. His father was very clear on the no-dog-in-the-house policy. As he wondered what happened that changed his father’s mind, he also wondered if he should even inform his father because what if his father did not even know about this? What if Santa was three months late for Christmas and he just sent the puppy recently—fairly cleverly, too, because his parents do not seem to be home?

“Wait a sec,” he whispered to the puppy inside the box.

Sunggyu was not supposed to use scissors without any adult supervision but it was an emergency. Clearly, it was an emergency especially to Sunggyu and the puppy. The puppy needs to be let out because puppies need love and being in a box for some time surely does not qualify for love.

Carefully, Sunggyu cut the cable ties that fastened the box. They were very hard and for a minute Sunggyu made a mental note of putting the scissors back before playing with the puppy because scissors are dangerous.

As he stepped back to quickly make time to put back the scissors though, it came out of the box.

‘It’ was something so strange to Sunggyu that he did not know how to react so rationally, he asked ‘it,’ “Wait another second, okay? I’m just gonna put these scissors back.”

It was very strange but also, painfully obvious to Sunggyu.

“Okay,” Sunggyu said when he came back to ‘it.’ “Are you Howon’s friend?”

‘It’ just tilted his head at him.

“Look, _boy_ , you need to go. If this is Howon’s mean trick on me, I’m already tricked so just leave.”

‘It’ pouted at him and tears started pooling in ‘its’ eyes.

Sunggyu grabbed ‘its’ ear—the human ear, because ‘it’ had two pairs of ears—and dragged it out of the living room. ‘It’ whined and ‘pawed’ at him with ‘its’ hands.

The door opened, then, however. Sunggyu’s parents came in with their groceries and looked at Sunggyu curiously.

They shared a moment of silence with his parents looking at him and ‘it’ in turn and Sunggyu thinking of a lie, a clever lie.

Before Sunggyu could speak though, his father turned to his mother and said, “I knew he wouldn’t be responsible enough for this. I told you.”

His mom frowned at his father and told Sunggyu off.

“You shouldn’t treat your pet like that Sunggyu. That’s awfully cruel. Let go of his ear right now.”

Sunggyu did so immediately but then, he absorbed what his mother had said.

“P-p-pet?”

“His name is Woohyun.”

“But Mom?” Sunggyu cried. “It’s a boy.”

“Yes, he’s a boy, honey.”

It was very strange. Sunggyu could not have a boy for a pet. There was something very wrong with that. A boy should be a boy just like him, not a pet. What about this boy’s parents?

“Dad?” Sunggyu questioned. Surely, his father also saw something wrong with this situation.

“Now, I expect you to be responsible. You’re going to take care of your pet like you promised all those times you begged for one.”

“Dad?” Sunggyu questioned again. “It’s a boy. It’s not a dog.”

His mother answered instead. “It’s a chimera, honey.”

“A what now?”

“It’s a chimera.” Sunggyu’s father explained, “A chimera is a mix of two or more things together.”

“They’re very _in_ ,” Sunggyu’s mother helpfully added.

“But is that okay? What about this boy’s parents? Aren’t they looking for him?”

“Oh, honey, he was bred in captivity so he doesn’t have parents. The company that made him, you could say, are his parents.”

“We bought him for you,” Sunggyu’s father declared. “You’re really a good boy and your Mom and I thought you might be ready for bigger responsibilities. Having a chimera is easier than an actual dog so consider Woohyun like your training wheels.”

Sunggyu looked at ‘it’ and he was so confused. ‘It’ looked like just any other boy his age, except ‘it’ had extra pair of ears—dog ears—on top of his hair and a wagging tail behind him. ‘It’ was in rags—tattered clothes barely covering him unlike how Sunggyu’s clothes fitted Sunggyu. ‘It’ looked back at him like he was expecting something.

“Go ahead, Sunggyu. Pet him. Dogs need love.”

Sunggyu hesitantly patted ‘its’ head and ‘it’ closed ‘its’ eyes and smiled. ‘It’ actually smiled.

“I wanted a dog. A real dog. Like, abandoned dogs. I wanted to care for them because they need a home. Not you. You’re a freak,” Sunggyu whispered to ‘it.’

‘It’ seemed to understand because ‘it’ opened ‘its’ eyes wide as if in shock. Then, ‘it’ looked hurt like ‘it’ really did understand. Sunggyu felt a little hurt, too, as soon as he said those words but he was more concerned about his own anger. He felt betrayed because he wanted a dog, not this _thing_.

“Thanks!” Sunggyu told his mother and father casually. They missed the ice in his tone, however.

Sunggyu picked up his bag and proceeded to climb upstairs to his room. When he saw that ‘it’ was not following him, he called out to ‘it’ in a sugary sweet tone like he would an actual dog, “Come on, boy.”

‘It’ ran up the stairs and up to him like a real dog and like a real dog, ‘it’ already forgot the cruel things Sunggyu said.

Sunggyu gave ‘it’ his old clothes and he even cut up holes on his old shorts for ‘its’ tail.

“There,” Sunggyu said, looking at ‘it’ dressed in his own clothes. “Now, you look better. I won’t have to feel too sorry for you.”

Then, ‘it’ said, “Thank you.”

“You can talk?”

‘It’ shook ‘its’ head.

“But you did, just now,” Sunggyu argued.

“I remember,” ‘it’ said. “Some things.”

“What? Did they teach you?”

‘It’ shook ‘its’ head again. “Mom...” ‘it’ said but ‘it’ did not continue.

“So you do have a Mom.”

‘It’ nodded ‘its’ head. “Hate,” ‘it’ said.

“What hate? She hated you? So, she gave you away? Just like that?”

‘It’ pointed at Sunggyu’s chest. “Hate,” ‘it’ said again.

“You hate me?”

‘It’ shook ‘its’ head. “Love… owner…”

“I hate you?”

‘It’ nodded ‘its’ head.

Sunggyu could not refute what ‘it’ said because he knew it was true. They both knew. At least, a while ago, Sunggyu hated ‘it.’ After being confronted though, Sunggyu felt shame and guilt. He knew it was something bad but he really wanted a dog, not something else.

At least, ‘it’ was not a cat though.

Sunggyu shook his head, after a while. He said, “I don’t hate you. Not anymore.”

‘It’ smiled at him.

“I’m sorry,” Sunggyu apologized and rubbed ‘its’ chin like he would a real dog. Sunggyu had always wanted to pet a dog and see it close its eyes, enjoying his touch. He thinks ‘it’ would not be so bad as training wheels.

“Don’t say ‘owner’ anymore, okay?”

‘It’ tilted ‘its’ head at him.

“My name is Sunggyu.” Sunggyu repeated slowly, “Sunggyu.”

“Sung… Gyu…”

“That’s right. Sunggyu.”

“Cute,” ‘it’ said.

Sunggyu blushed. He did not say anything; he was too stunned. Then, ‘it’ licked his face.

“Stop it,” Sunggyu said firmly then, he grabbed ‘its’ shoulders to pull ‘it’ away from him. Sunggyu said, looking into ‘its’ eyes, “No. No licking. Don’t lick me.”

‘It’ gave Sunggyu a pout and a whine then, it snuggled ‘itself’ into his arms.

They were like that for a while—Sunggyu cradling ‘it’ in his arms, sitting on his bedroom floor and Sunggyu kind of liked the warmth of ‘its’ body against his. But Sunggyu’s mother called because it was time for dinner.


End file.
